Survivor
by AnimeAngelSuccubus
Summary: She was used to being put down, but she wouldn't let it happen anymore. Requested by CVluvFoxy


Survivor

**I do not own **_**Total Drama **_**or its characters. **

The morning sun began to peak along the horizon, its bright rays coloring the sky in gold and orange. Light poured into the windows that it could reach at the Playa de Losers resort and warmed them along with their occupants. One such resident was sleeping soundly in her room, content and peaceful at finally receiving a good night's rest. As the golden rays of the sun hit her face, her lids opened to reveal a pair of deep brown eyes. She usually didn't rise so early in the morning, but today felt like it would be wonderful and she couldn't help but get up.

Leshawna let out a yawn as she shook off the last of her slumber before going to the bathroom. She turned on her shower and was relieved to find that the water was actually hot and not lukewarm. She had just been eliminated from Total Drama Island and, while she missed her chance at one thousand dollars, she couldn't be happier. That island had to be the worst place she had ever stayed in in her sixteen years of living. This resort was without a doubt one of the best things about signing up for this show. The hot water helped to relax muscles that she hadn't realized were so tense. Maybe that competition was more stressful than she thought.

Continuing to cleanse herself, Leshawna thought back on the show and what it had put her through. When she first got there, she had hoped that jumping from a cliff would be the most dangerous activity the sadistic host would have them endure. Who would have thought that she would be subjected to fighting alligators and eating that collection of grossness? The mere thought of those tortures sent a shiver down her spine. That show was a hassle and a half, but she made it through a good majority of it before she got the boot. It wasn't too different from surviving her home town, just with more of a wild twist to it.

Thinking about home put a pause in the home girl's actions and made her mood drop. She had wanted the money so that she could help out her family; maybe get them out of the hood. While Leshawna would always respect where she came from she couldn't be proud of it. Every day was a struggle for survival that she and her kin fought constantly. There were days where she could remember not being aloud outside due to some kind of violence happening in the streets. Police sirens could be heard coming up and down the block on what seemed to be an endless loop. At school, you either had to be tough or hope that no one would see you since fights were such a common occurrence.

Leshawna turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and began to towel off. She grabbed another and wrapped it around her sopping wet hair before turning to the mirror. The girl staring back at her was someone that took years to grow into what she was. Leshawna could remember being a scared little girl; hiding behind her mother's legs at the first sign of danger. She was quick to cry and took insults to heart, especially those made about her weight. She couldn't help that she was pudgy, it was just in her family and her mom made really good food.

As she stared at her own deep brown eyes Leshawna could recall moments when those same eyes were red and teary. She hated feeling like that; feeling like she had no control of the situations around her. Leshawna hated feeling vulnerable and weak. That's why, when the new Leshawna came out of hiding, she never looked back to her past. All it took was for one boy to make another smart comment about her body and how she was too quiet to do anything for her to snap. All of the pain and anger she had ever felt in her life came spilling out in a torrent of sass and aggression. Leshawna was not going to be a victim anymore, and this boy was going to be the first to know that. Her tirade ended when she drew back her hand and delivered a slap that resonated for what felt like miles.

Granted, this landed her in major trouble at school and at home, but she just couldn't shake away the satisfaction. For the first time in her life Leshawna stood up for herself; she had spoken out and it actually felt good. From that point on, nobody dared get on her bad side unless they wanted the same treatment. That attitude of hers grew stronger every day since then and her family had never been prouder. She wouldn't show fear; she wouldn't let pain take over; Leshawna found her survivor's instinct.

It was that same instinct that she brought with her to Total Drama Island in hopes of winning that one hundred thousand. She was not going to let anyone push her around and she wouldn't let anyone else be pushed either. She understood what it felt like to be forced to go with the flow, and the thought of someone else going through the same thing greatly upset her. There had been people in her life that just stood by while she was forced to conform, and in her opinion, they were just as bad.

That was a big reason why she had such conflict with Heather, that girl was just too damn manipulative. It seemed like she couldn't get by without making somebody miserable and Leshawna wouldn't stand for it. Everything that she did to Heather she never regretted because she knew that that girl would never learn. If she did, it was probably only a trick to get somebody on her side. Oh well, it was as her mama had said, _'there are going to be people in this world who just won't get it'. _It didn't matter to her, what Heather did was her own business, as long as she didn't hurt her friends.

After getting dressed, Leshawna decided to go out and take a walk around the resort; the day was beautiful and the sun felt amazing on her skin. As she walked, she couldn't help but smile and be thankful on how she turned out. It was a long road to get there, but in the end, Leshawna knew that there was even more to go through. And through it all, she would be a survivor.

**Alright everyone, I hope you like this story. This was requested by a dear supporter of mine: CVluvFoxy. Thank you again for the support CV, and I really hope you enjoyed this. Well, until my next update, I'll see you later my babies, and as always: follow, favorite and review. Mwah!**


End file.
